Welcome To My Life
by kellylabelle
Summary: kelly's life is perfect so people think. but all she knows is being treated violently but what happens when she meets Nate? A guy who promises to take care of her? Will she trust him? summary sucks please read and comment!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Kelly's POV**

I'm the girl everyone wants to be.

Rich, pretty, perfect boyfriend, perfect life.

Or so they all think.

Truth is

My boyfriend beats me, my stepdad beats me, and I hate looking at myself in the mirror. It makes me cringe.

I hate when people say they want my life. They don't know. None of them know what they are asking for;

A mother who killed herself because the meth told her to.

A dad who abandons you when you are only two.

A rich stepdad who hates you.

But they want to see what my world is like…well step on up here is an inside view.

**A/N: Hey guys tell me what you think!  
KellyLaBelle3**


	2. Bruises

**Nate's POV**

The school bell had rung three hours ago. It was stupid that I was still here, but I wasn't the only one staying late. I looked over at a locker three down from mine. There stood a girl name Kelly.

Dang, was she pretty. She had light brown hair that seemed to fall perfectly, and her blue book bag she wore ever day matched her sea blue eyes perfectly. Not to mention she was rich also. Her Stepdad owned a huge company downtown that made millions.

It was no secret that I adored her, but she had a boyfriend. Besides, it wouldn't work between me and her. I mean her boyfriend was the football captain and school president. Me? I was just an ordinary guy. Sure I had friends who were "popular." I mean I wasn't unpopular or anything I just wasn't her type.

But her? She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she kept to herself. She was popular. She has what ever girl wants. Why would she ever like a guy like me? But, yet, she doesn't seem like the kinda girl who would hang out with jerks like her friends. She's always been nice to everybody, even the weird kids.

"Do you need something?" She asked her southern accent almost sounding annoyed. Only then did I realize I had been staring at her. _Oh gosh, _I thought to myself, _now she's going to think I'm a weird stalker person._

"Naw; sorry. I was just looking at….that poster behind your head." _Wow you're lame_. I saw her turn to look, and then she shrugged.

"Okay." She reached down to grab her book bag and that's when I saw them: four finger shaped bruises that went down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. She seemed to realize her mistake almost immediately when she saw my expression and quickly pulled her jacket back up. Before I could even say anything she was gone and out the school's front doors.

**Kelly's POV**

I'm going to be late. He is going to kill me. Why did I have to fight back with Mrs. Jenson? Why couldn't I just take the detention in the first place instead of having it doubled?

I hurried to my truck and threw my bags into the passenger seat. I didn't even have time to wonder about whether or not the curly haired boy saw my bruises. But oh God I hope not. That was the last thing I needed right now; someone breathing down my back about something that wasn't there own durn business.

I looked at the clock one last time; 6:00. _Crap!_ I was so late. He is going to kill me. I pulled into the driveway of our house, it was huge way to big for just two people, just praying to God that he wasn't home or at least passed out drunk.

I hurried into the house, but as quietly as I could just in case if he was asleep I wouldn't wake him. But that wasn't my luck today. As soon as I closed the door I heard, "You're late." In a voice that made my skin crawl.

"I'm sorry, Rufus, I really am. I had detention and I couldn't get out of that." Outside I looked calm and relaxed but on the inside my heart was beating at the speed of light. I was just praying that he wasn't in one of his moods today. Nothing good ever comes from one of his moods.

"Whatever. Clean this kitchen. It looks like filth." He reached into the fridge and pulled out another beer. That's when I realized why I wasn't being hit; Rufus wasn't drunk enough yet. I silently sent up a prayer of thanks.

I looked around the kitchen. Rufus was right it looked like complete filth. It was going to take forever to clean, might as well get started. Right then my phone vibrated loudly in my pocket. I pulled it out before Rufus could hear and start yelling. It was just a text from Cody.

_I'm busting you out tonight. 9:00 be ready. _For the second time in 5 minutes my skin crawled. He was one of the last people I wanted to see.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! sorry its kinda short. it was just spur of the moment writing. so tell me what you think (:  
KThanksBai  
KellyLaBelle**


	3. Sneaking Out

**Chapter Two**

_Kelly's House_

**Kelly's POV **

It took two hours to clean the kitchen. By the time it was done I was pretty sure I had some sort of disease. I hurried up the stairs to my room. I only had an hour till Cody was going to be here.

I rushed to my closet to pull out some clean clothes. I had to look amazing. I know what you're thinking; she's a typical teen who just wants to look nice for her boyfriend. You would be wrong. I HAVE to look nice. I don't even want to see him.

I pulled out my plain skinny jeans and a white flowing tank. I grabbed the necklace that Cody had bought me for Christmas last year and quickly put it on, carefully taking off the necklace my mom had bought me before the drugs had taken over. I didn't want Cody seeing, or breaking it.

Next I pulled out my makeup and started on the bruises on my arm and shoulder. After I got done you could barely tell anything was there. Yet, I had a sinking suspicion that there was going to more after tonight. I started on my face next. I went for a brown and green smoky eye to match my hair and eyes.

Once I got done I looked into the mirror. Once again I hated the reflection staring back at me. I was just as ugly as Rufus told me, as my mom would tell me when the meth kicked in. It makes me wonder what that curly haired boy was staring at today. He didn't seem grossed out but what did he see?

It was 10 minutes to nine when I grabbed my boots and headed downstairs. I tiptoed to the living room noticing that Rufus was passed out on the couch, thankfully. I could stand two of them today.

I rushed out the front door and closed it quietly, pulled on my boots, and headed to Cody's car at the end of our driveway.

"What took you so long?" He asked with his grimace that I believe is plastered to his face, except when his adoring fan club is around. I guess this would be a better time then never to describe Cody to you; I've put it off long enough.

Cody is the most popular guy in our school. He had his blonde short hair and his blue eyes. He was football captain and the school president. I guess I should be lucky to have such a popular boyfriend; to bad I wasn't.

"I got out here 5 minutes early!" I snapped back at him.

"Watch it." He warned. I listened. I was smart enough not to piss him off too early in the night. His face softened into what you could almost call a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said and I smiled a little. Even though I knew he only said it for one reason, it still made me feel better. Not exactly a warm fuzzy feeling, but not a bad one either.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Come on. Let's go." He drove off to a remote field and that was when I realized why he called me tonight. He only wanted one thing and I had to give it to him. I had no choice. Well I did if I wanted a black eye.

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the bed of his truck. We laid down and soon he was kissing me and my neck.

**Nate's POV**

I looked at the clock, 9:40. I rolled over on my bed and turned the TV off. I walked to my window which had a perfect view of Kelly's house. Now don't go thinking I'm a stalker. We moved here years before Kelly and her mom moved in with Rufus.

I was about to turn around when I saw Kelly sneaking across her yard carrying her boots. I looked closer and I noticed tears staining her cheeks, and two other bruises spotting her arms. I wish I knew what was going on with her.

**A/N: Hey Guys tell me what you think (: give me some ideas for other stories if you want (:  
KellyLaBelle3**


End file.
